battlefield 2535
by shadow75
Summary: another world war in 2535
1. BF2535:ch1

the year is 2535 modern warfare has evolved beyond the use of bullets now energy cannons blaze on the battlefeild nuclear bombs are now as weak as a hand gernade was in 1942. only this time the world is at war again!  
  
the usa being corrupted by its last president was the start of this war,but the more he tried to stop it the more power hungry he became!  
  
the citizens of the us then fled, mainly to russia and siberia but some stood along side the president, to bring terror to the world again!  
  
we now find thet countries have joind forces the former-us formed a dictatorship of north and south america.  
  
the continent of asia along with the rest of russia are another side on the war.  
  
but erope wishes to stay out of the war for they have seen the most damages of war throughout history.  
  
we now go to the N.ew U.nion(of)S.ovietS.ocialistR.epublics which includes russia and the whole asian continent,there we find our heros jared,matt,tad,and kenji.(yep matt and me are always in the story)  
  
tad is the leader of the N.U.S.S.R. and most of its military,jared is his advisor,matt is the navy commander and kenji is the head of the marines.(yes kenji is of japanese decent)  
  
tad-kenji,is all going acording to plan?  
  
kenji-yes,we will attack alaska first and then we shall send bombers to the west to destroy boths sides of the country their defenses will be hindered.  
  
tad-excellent,matt.  
  
matt-the navy is in place sir several aircraft carriers and battle ships are stationd on the pacific island so we should do well on that front  
  
but the war wasnt always as normal as this everything was more high tech and both sides of the war had a secret project.  
  
on the N-s(N.U.S.S.R.) side the project was called project "lone wolf"  
  
their project was to build the first mechanized walking armor capable of decimating citys.  
  
on the C-us(corupted u.s.)side it was totally different they wanted to build a walking fortress equiped with a cannon that could destroy france!  
  
something similar yet way more powerful and one of a kind.  
  
both countries were also trying to develope ways to make their machines repair themselves they tried out several systems but none worked,most caused chaos!  
  
but the N-s side was the most organised side they knew that the corrupted government was weak,so they attacked from all sides they could.  
  
*at the "lone wolf" test site*  
  
tad-is this the first test?  
  
jared-yes the first test will comence shortly  
  
kenji-the first test is code named skinny bones  
  
*a thin robot with a low amount of armaments walks from the hanger*  
  
tad-this,THIS IS PATHETIC!   
  
kenji,i have played mech warrior video games before now make me one of those mechs.  
  
kenji-i will get on it right away sir.  
  
tad-matt if he can get these done we might be able to make amphibious mechs for your navy.  
  
kenji-*in the distanse*WHAT? how do you excpect me to make this!?!  
  
you can,t just go somewhere and borrow these kind of things!  
  
tad-you WILL get them.  
  
get as much as you can too,i did want to mass produce them  
  
tad-*to jared* get me the air squadren kamikaze  
  
k-leader-sir!  
  
tad-ok you all know in WWII the kamikazes were suicide missions you will only do that as a last resort so that is not our mission.  
  
but i came here to give you the most high-tech machinery avalible  
  
these are the kamikaze jets of 2535.  
  
*a hanger door opens revealing 24 golden jets eqiped with plasma cannons instead of other energy weapons*  
  
these jets are the best avalible handle them with care.  
  
even i have one of these,although mine is black and blue,the night shadow.  
  
*in a conference room with matt,kenji,jared and myself*  
  
tad-we strike at noon 2 days from now. the first thing we do is bomb the west side, then we send the main attack force  
  
by air,land,and sea in from the eastern pacific islands.  
  
*end of chapter* 


	2. BF2535:ch2

battlefeild 2535-ch2  
  
tad-is the attack force ready  
  
jared-yes it is and the escort team for you is also ready  
  
tad-the kamikaze sqadren.  
  
is the night shadow ready  
  
jared-yes your jet is ready  
  
*at the main air force base*  
  
tad-our mission is to strike on the west side of the C-us continent.  
  
we have created a plasma-bomb probably equal in destruction capabilities now as the atomic bomb was in the 1900's. we only have one though.  
  
you ,the kamikaze squadren are to be escorts. the bomb is on my jet,i will dropp it over the west coast of   
  
the C-us continent. if i dont make it back jared will take control of the country.  
  
check your jets make sure you have survival equipment.  
  
k-leader-we have already sir  
  
  
  
tad-good,lets go  
  
*over the western C-us continent*  
  
tad-it seems as if they have no defenses  
  
k-7-its weird  
  
*a mechanised combat system appeares out of nowhere*  
  
tad-how could they accomplish what we could not how could they do...it.  
  
mechanised combat system-think we would let you live?  
  
now you will suffer!!  
  
*it grabs the night shadow and flies towards the C-us*  
  
*the kamikaze tam shoots it down but cant save tad*  
  
k-leader-we lost him,we must notify jared.  
  
k-15-it looks like we did what he told us to do.  
  
*back at the base*  
  
k-leader-jared,the dark deed you requested is done.  
  
jared-ecxellent.  
  
*on the C-us continent where tad crashed*  
  
tad-damn,that crash took out both vehichals  
  
lets see if the pilot is still alive  
  
enemy pilot-help....me*dies*  
  
tad-i think i can fix this thing using parts from the robot or i could do it the other way around  
  
*along amoun of time passes*  
  
tad-i finaly fixed the robot  
  
now i need fuel  
  
the fuel from the jet wasnt enough but i think i can find some   
  
*a slug-like animal crawls in front of him*  
  
tad-wow its amazing how widlife has evolved  
  
hey he leaves a trail of *sniff* fuel, i can take advantage of this.  
  
you can be my pet i will call you the fueler here is a jar for you to stay in the holes in the top give oxygen and the holes in the bottom filter the fuel out of the trail you leave behind  
  
fueler-arrrag  
  
tad-lets see i have fuel survival equipment my guns and everything else i need.  
  
now i will go to the nearest safe place wich would be,europe.  
  
*when tad gets to europe*  
  
leader of united european nations-tad-we are aware of the situation we must tell you, your country has betrayed you we now offer you our help  
  
tad-thank you for you are the only ones that can stop N.U.S.S.R.   
  
U.E.N.leader- we offer you leadership of this country for we think you couldstop the war better than ourselves.  
  
tad-you are french arn't you?  
  
UENleader-yes i am  
  
tad-ok, i accept leadership of this country.  
  
--end of chapter-- 


End file.
